The New Beginning
by Sundayslump
Summary: When Arthur gets himself into trouble only Merlin can save him, but can he save his friend and cure a kingdom all at the same time?
1. Chapter 1

Merlin reached to the back of a crowded dusty shelf, his fingers grasping for a jar that was nonexistent. He snorted in disapproval. _Why does this always happen, _he thought wearily. Merlin turned to his mentor, "Giaus, I can't find the vail you're talking about." The old man frowned, intensifying the wrinkles that lined his aged face. Giaus sighed, and gently pushed Merlin aside to have a look himself. "I could have sworn I had the vial of Night Bane here…" The physician had no better luck than the servant boy, and both were distraught.

"Without Night Bane I cannot cure the outbreak…" the physician stated. He looked back to the patient on the cot by the fire. He was a small boy shivering; as if cold, though he had a burning hot fever, and a good two layers of wool blankets. The boy was pale, and sweating, often times murmuring to himself in his fevered sleep. He was sick, but so wasn't half of the common people of Camelot. The boy was not the first to be stuck by the disease, and most certainly not the last. It was quickly spreading, and three people had already died in the past day. It was a plague, and Giaus needed to cure it before more died.

"Where can I find it?" Merlin yawned tiredly. He had been up all day helping Giaus tend to the sick, and on top of all that he still had his chores for Arthur. Chores that seemed completely unnecessary, like mucking out the stables; which Arthur had a stable master and his apprentices for. "Far, perhaps as far as Ealdor, it grows close to water, usually along the river banks. The herb itself is a vine, kind of like a weed, and it attaches itself to rocks, and spreads like a blanket. It's kind of similar to moss, only a deeper woody green with a distinct lemony smell." The physician said, pulling out his rather large herbology book. He flipped to a page towards the middle, its sheets crusty and yellow. A water colored picture appeared beside a in-depth description of the herb Night Bane.

Merlin had seen the plant, and he had smelled the plant a million times. Memories of fishing in the little river with Will resurfaced. He could almost smell the mossy herb, and feel the spongy plant under his feet as he climbed the rocks. Merlin knew exactly where to find the Night Bane, the only problem; Ealdor was far away; and not to mention close to Cenred's kingdom. He was unsure of how safe the travel would be, and he wasn't sure there was time. It was almost a week's journey, and how many people would fall ill by then? And he couldn't forget Prince Arthur, no King Arthur now. There was no way the king would allow him to go alone, or even go at all. These were most certainly dangerous times, especially with Morgana plotting at every turn.

The black haired boy rubbed his temples therapeutically; he definitely had a headache coming on. "I will have to talk to Arthur in the morning. We can't let any more people get sick."


	2. Chapter 2

The king's room was as chilly as Arthur's demeanor the next morning when Merlin brought breakfast. To the servant's surprise the king was up, and sitting alone by the dying coals. His friend didn't even seem to notice that Merlin had come in late, as usual; or that he had entered the room at all.

"Arthur, I've brought breakfast." Merlin said, earning the blonde's hard stare. There was silence for a long time, and finally the king let out a sigh. "I'm not hungry Merlin take it away." Much to Merlin's surprise, and worry; Arthur made his way to his wardrobe and began getting ready for the day. "You aren't getting sick to?" Merlin asked, half concerned. How often did Arthur dress himself?

"No. I don't need your help today Merlin. Sometimes I want to be able to do things on my own." Arthur said from behind the large changing screen. There was an underlying tone in his voice that suggested aggravation; but Merlin let it slide. Being a king was taxing work after all.

It had been nearly three months since Arthur had come into his kingship. Each day seemed to be harder than the last for the young king. The lords that sat at Arthur's court were hard to handle, they seemed to judge Arthur's every move. He was young, inexperienced, and they seemed to fight him every bit of the way. Sure, Arthur had his uncle Agravaine now. He was well schooled in the ways of court, but there was nothing just or commendable about Arthur's uncle. Merlin did not trust the sly looking man. There was something suspicious about him, and he seemed to give the sorcerer a bad aura. But Merlin's opinion did not matter; Arthur hung to Agravaine's words a little too much. Perhaps Arthur missed his father, and Agravaine was filling the gap? Merlin could never be sure.

"How many more have died through the night?" Arthur asked, his voice strained with some type of emotion Merlin couldn't pinpoint. "Only a young boy early this morning, and the two from yesterday. But Gaius had four more patients this morning with the same symptoms." Arthur reappeared dressed in his cleanest blouse, and prepared to attend the lords of the court to discuss the sickness plaguing Camelot. He placed the heavy golden crown atop his head, and headed out the room; closely followed by his servant.

"Giaus knows the cure Arthur, it's called Night Bane." Merlin continued, trying to keep up with the king's long strides. The blonde snorted, "and let me guess he ran out of it; and to find it we have to either fight a dragon, or its buried at the bottom of some lake right?" Merlin shrugged, he didn't like Arthur's attitude today, there was something most definitely wrong. He still couldn't understand his friend's mood swings. They had known each other for nearly three years now, and Arthur's unreadable/undetectable emotions were hard for Merlin to grasp.

"Actually it can be found in Ealdor, pretty much along any river bank. It shouldn't be too hard for us to get it." Merlin said optimistically. The king hesitated outside the throne room, "I will mention it to the lords Merlin. Either way, I have to come up with a decision about what is going on in the lower town. They are my people after all." With that the two friends entered the throne room where the old lords awaited to begin the council session.


	3. Chapter 3

Merlin was not sure how long the council of lords had been arguing with their king; but he did know he was tired of listening to their nonsense. Lord Kale from a small eastern fief was giving Arthur a hard time, and the others were backing the older lord. Not for the first time Lord Kale addressed Arthur as if scolding, "You are the king now Arthur, you cannot go gallivanting around looking for some herb here. You have to think about your safety. Not to mention you can send some band of knights to do the work." The other lords agreed, all bobbing their heads up and down concurring with Kale.

Arthur sat at the top of the table in a high backed chair, his face betraying no emotion. He tapped fingers lightly on the long oak table; probably a technique to relieve his growing aggravation. "Who better than I to liberate my people, my lords? The people need to know I am here for them, I cannot simply let them die from a sickness I can prevent. And I cannot allow knights to leave Camelot at a time like this. With Cenred preparing for another attack no one is safe, I cannot spare the men." Arthur kept his voice surprisingly calm, but his eyes smoldered with anger when he talked.

Merlin agreed, silently of course. Arthur had come a long way from the prat he had first met three years ago. Merlin had seen the transformation with his own eyes. He was far more humble, and had an undying love for Camelot. The people and the city itself were everything to the young king. Arthur had liberated, risked his life, and lost everything for the kingdom; and he would most certainly do it all over again. That was what scared Merlin the most; Arthur was always getting himself into trouble.

Agravaine who stood in the corner listening silently until now spoke, "Perhaps this is Arthur's chance to prove himself to the people. It isn't hard to find this Night Bane, am I right Merlin?"

The servant was surprised to be suddenly addressed, and it took a moment for him to register that he had to respond. The lords looked at him expectantly, "Well Merlin?" Agravaine insisted. The boy coughed, "uh, yeah. It…it can be found on the banks of rivers in Ealdor." Agravaine interrupted the rest of Merlin's explanation, "You see. This will be good for Arthur. He will gain the full support of the common people. Think how they will love him."

The young sorcerer wasn't sure why, but it was odd how Agravaine wanted Arthur to go on the trip. He was being almost too pushy. Did he have some dangerous plan, or a trap awaiting if they went to Ealdor? The boy shrugged the idea off, even if he didn't like Arthur's uncle, he had to be there for Arthur. Besides, Agravaine had no probable cause to want Arthur harm. Merlin studied the lord, watching his mask of emotions. He animatedly continued talking, persuading the lords in Arthur's cause.

"Silence," Arthur finally spoke, "I will take a few of the best knights with me. I cannot simply leave Camelot undefended in search of some cure. I will be the one to go with my choice of companionship." The lords looked defeated, but agreed none the less. They could not over ride the decision of a king, no matter their status. Agravaine smiled happily, "Good, good Arthur! Perhaps we should prepare for your swift departure? The sooner the better; for the people that is." Arthur stood, nodding, "Merlin prepare my stuff, and fetch Gwaine and Lancelot. They will be coming. And try to find Leon where ever he may be. My uncle is right, the sooner we leave the better. Will you be ready in an hour?" Preparing everything would be easy, but finding everyone would be the hard part.


	4. Chapter 4

It was barely more than an hour that Merlin returned to Arthur's chambers to find it empty. The serving boy huffed, angrily. He had hurried about preparing, and finding all of their companions, and Arthur wasn't even ready? Not to mention the room had been torn apart in Arthur's own preparations. Clean shirts scattered the floor, and the bed which had been made earlier was tossed about in disarray. Half of the room was in madness, papers scattering the floor instead of neatly sitting on the wooden desk. What the king could possibly be doing in here evaded Merlin, but he set about cleaning up the mess never the less.

It wasn't long later that Merlin heard a set of footsteps echoing down the hall. There were muffled voices that Merlin could barely make out, but he distinctly heard Arthur's voice. "…I will try to be back in a week..." Then Merlin heard the king's companion, Agravaine. The slippery man said something in return Merlin couldn't quite make out. "I cannot simply do whatever I want Uncle. I need the lords' support, I must listen to them as well." The heavy oak door to Arthur's room slid open, and Arthur entered, Agravaine stood alone in the doorway looking in. His face was unhappy, his dark eyes glaring at Merlin, but he addressed Arthur, "Of course, but I hope you do realize not everything is about the lords of the council. You must start to make your own decisions Arthur."

Merlin smirked, Agravaine was scolding Arthur with his decisions, and his handlings at court. Knowing the blonde as well as he did, Merlin knew Arthur did not take criticism easily. Arthur nodded, "of course uncle. I will see you when I return." Agravaine left briskly, his footsteps disappearing quickly back down the hall.

Arthur started changing his nice court outfit to his traveling clothes. In aggravation with his armor he hissed at Merlin, "please help me buckle my damn chest plate!" With experience, Merlin quickly latched the heavy pieces of armor together, "Shall we get going?"

Merlin hadn't noticed that Arthur had been riding in silence. He had been catching up with Gwaine and Lancelot, who he hadn't seen in a few weeks. Lancelot was having more and more trouble covering his affections for Gwen, and had been keeping his distance. Merlin wasn't sure if Arthur realized the two's relationship quickly growing, but he knew Lancelot would never betray Arthur. The knight was noble, and he would never do such a slight against Arthur. Merlin wasn't sure about how Gwen felt toward the knight, but he hoped she would be mindful of Arthur. His friend would be heartbroken, and with the loss of his father…

Merlin glanced at the blonde just ahead of him, he was distraught about something. Even Gwaine couldn't coax Arthur into a conversation; the king barely even acknowledged the taunting Gwaine started by calling him a "princess." Merlin truly wanted to help Arthur, but he didn't know what to do. Leon rode at the back of the column, perhaps Arthur's oldest friend could help him get Arthur in a better mood.


	5. Chapter 5

It started raining not to long after the knights had set up camp. They huddled around the campfire, attempting to gain heat from the tiny fire Merlin had built. Leon sat close to Arthur, sharpening his sword as the others ate a bowl of vegetable stew Merlin had made. It warmed the knights bellies; and was perfect right after the long ride.

Merlin took a bite of his own stew, and grimaced. It wasn't that he didn't like it, he could just never compare it to his mother's stews. He sighed, _perhaps he would be able to stop and visit her when they got to Ealdor?_ He could picture her smiling face, her grinning blue eyes, and long graying hair which was always in a braid. She always seemed to smell like lavender, which hung in the rafters of their small cottage. He could almost hear the river bubbling right outside, and crickets that chirped on the summer nights-

"Merlin! Are you even listening to me?" Arthur snapped angrily at the serving boy, drawing Merlin away from his thoughts of home. He was brought away from the hot summer night in his cottage, to the pouring rain and chilly look his friend was giving him. "Yes?" He replied taking a spoonful of his stew. "Have you even thought to take care of the horses?" Arthur asked, the other knights noting Arthur's tone silenced. They, as much as Merlin never questioned Arthur's mood swings.

"No, I was about to do it when I finish eating my stew, Arthur." Merlin said, emphasizing Arthur's name. The weather and his sore bottom had made Merlin just as irritable as the king. He was in no mood to spar with his friend tonight. These arguments always seemed to start at the wrong time.

"They did more work bringing us this far than you did today Merlin. Go feed the horses." Arthur said curtly. Merlin's fingers tightened around his stew bowl, Arthur always seemed to get away with making him angry. It was always him that took the brunt of Arthur's taunting and insults, he never seemed to understand that not everything was about him. With the king it was always _me, me, me, I, I, I. _Often times Merlin just let it slide, he knew Arthur never really meant it; but today he was not in the mood. Even now, the sorcerer knew it was just a front; but sometimes Merlin simply got aggravated with how Arthur got away with everything. Arthur was allowed to be in a bad mood when he wanted, he was allowed to eat whenever he felt like, he was allowed to order whoever he wanted around, he could do anything.

"As soon as I finish my stew." Merlin snapped, watching Arthur's eyes blaze with anger. The king stood, stepping close to the fire as if to make a move at the black haired boy. Leon's stern voice cut through the tension, "Arthur." There was a long silence, and then Arthur turned and walked away. Merlin had finally won, he almost cried. He never got away with anything with Arthur.

"You have to grow up and stop being selfish Arthur." Merlin called boldly after his angered friend. The king continued off, leaving the knights around the fire silently surprised with Merlin's outburst. The sorcerer placed his bowl down neatly, and stood to prepare the horses. He could feel Lancelot's questioning stare, to see if he was alright; but he ignored his friend and went to the horses.

He had watered and fed all the horses, and started the task of unsaddling the horses when he heard an odd noise from the bushes. He threw the saddle down on the muddy floor, and curiously stared at the darkness. "Hello?" he called softly. He half thought it was an animal, and half thought it was one of the knights coming to check on him. One of the horses made a loud noise, making the boy jump, he laughed at himself. _Scared of the dark? _

He turned to go back to the horses, but he heard the bushes snap and the rushing of feet. He never got to see the attacker, but he heard the crack of whatever made contact with his head before falling unconscious.


	6. Chapter 6

Arthur's fingers tightened around the hilt of his sword. He wasn't sure how long he had been sitting on the old stump of a dead tree, but no one had come to look for him and he was glad. The blonde flexed his fingers around the hilt again, a reassuring sense of security. His frustration and anger was slowly disappearing, his earlier moods running away following the current of the small creek he sat beside.

Arthur understood the fact he couldn't express his emotions, he was a king. He always tried to keep his emotions at bay, but more often than not, everything seemed to come back to resurface. He couldn't control how he felt; and everything always seemed to come out wrong. He grit his teeth, as he thought about how foolish he was. Merlin always seemed to take the brunt of his mood swings, Arthur noted bitterly.

His loyal companion…Arthur's finger's twitched around the hilt again. His friend, after everything Merlin had always been there. It had been nearly three years the dark haired boy had put up with Arthur, and his nonsense. Arthur was ridiculously stubborn, always seemed to get them into trouble, and always creating some type of drama; he knew this. He was stressed, and aggravated; and of course this was the root of his earlier anger towards Merlin. Part of him felt bad for yelling at his constant companion, and stress was no excuse. Sometimes he wished he could be more easygoing on Merlin, more open about everything; he just couldn't bring himself to be like that. Even with Gwen there was a certain amount of distance he kept.

At the present moment he knew he was being intolerable, but he just couldn't contain himself. The anger he held to the lords of the court was nauseating, how could he not do anything to protect his own people? How many times had he been on quests and succeeded? Arthur could clearly hear Agravaine's words from earlier, "You have to start making your own decisions." Hadn't he been doing that all along? Were the lords truly ruling from behind him? Arthur had never noticed, was he truly losing power within the court? Arthur sighed, aggravated; he had to start taking charge. He needed to become more like his father; he needed to protect his kingdom, his people, his friends.

There was a distant noise that had slowly gotten louder and louder, that Arthur had subconsciously been ignoring. He could hear the familiar clash of steel on steel, and that was enough to spur him into action. He wasn't sure what it could be, but the sound always brought bad tidings. As he ran through the trees, branches scratching his face, he knew it was an attack. He could hear yells as he drew closer, one he distinctively made out to be Gwaine, and another Lancelot. They had been ambushed. He ran faster, almost tripping over the forest floor, how could he have let his guard down? Morgana, or even Cenred could be lurking about the woods.

He could see the fire now through the trees, he was almost there! Shadows danced about the fire, he could tell from his viewpoint they were outnumbered. With one last shove through the thick trees Arthur drove into the camp, meeting his first opponent. He didn't remember pulling his sword out, but it tore down upon the enemy. The man was dressed in black, his heavy armor slowing him from blocking Arthur's strong attack. He fell heavily when the sword collided with the side of his helmet. Arthur took one quick look about the camp, men in black swarmed the area, all heavily armored, all dressed in the same black uniform. He ground his teeth, this was a planned attack.

Leon was by his side in a moment, his sword drawn, and sweating. "Arthur…"He heaved, his voice strained with exasperation, "they took us by surprise! They had to be waiting for us here!" The knight blocked an oncoming attack, and stabbed at the opponent. Arthur protected his friend's backside, attacking at men left and right. "How could they have known?" the king called over the din of the battle.

At that moment the fire flared, the flames flew up a good thirty feet, and the ground knocked the knights off their feet. On the opposite side of the fire Gwaine fell to his knees beside Percival, rocked by the surprise explosion. The man Arthur had been fighting would have fallen beside him, if the foe hadn't turned to ash, as the rest of the attackers.

Confusion swept over Arthur, as he stood. He turned and looked for his knights, but the figure in the flames drew his attention. He stood, his sword drawn; could a sword even protect him from this sorcery? The figure stepped out of the flames, long black hair covering her distinctive face; but it was the laugh that ensued that gave her away.

Morgana's high pitched laugh had a mocking tone to it. "Arthur my poor brother." Her eyes swept over the campsite, her lips twitching into a smile. She stepped closer to Arthur, "Surprised to see me? It has been far too long." Leon got to his knees, preparing to attack beside his king. Arthur's hand shot out, pulling Leon back. His knight understood the gesture, and stepped down. She smirked, "Where's Merlin? I was so happy for a reunion."

It was then the king realized he had not seen his friend the entire time. He scoured the campsite, but the black hair and unmistakable neckerchief were nowhere to be seen. Fear clutched his heart, where was Merlin? Arthur's anger flared, his face turning red; "What have you done Morgana?" The witch shrugged, nonchalantly, her green eyes smiling at him. "I do not know Arthur? What have you done?" He stood quickly, sword in hand. "Tell me!" he yelled in anguish.

Morgana snapped her fingers, and the ash knights appeared once more. Two stood beside each of his knights pinning them to the ground. "Be nice Arthur." The blonde frowned in frustration, she had him cornered. She had his knights at sword point, and clearly knew something about Merlin that he did not. His friends were in danger, because of him, again.


	7. Chapter 7

Worry and guilt were the prevalent emotions flickering through Arthur's mind as he stared intently at Morgana's emerald eyes. His hands were clenched tightly, frustration clear in his body language. His once sister was grinning, her eyes hauntingly smiling at him. She was taunting him, and it was working.

Leon struggled beside the king, the phantom warrior holding him down with a vice grip. Arthur was in trouble, he could sense the trap. They were all cornered, and Morgana was dangerous, magic was dangerous. His king was visibly shaken; his usually calm demeanor crumbling quickly. There was almost a defeated look in his friend's eyes that Leon had scarce seen before.

"Look how the mighty have fallen!" Morgana said playfully glancing about the campground. It was a scene of pure victory for the witch. She laughed again stepping closer to Arthur, her hands mussing through her brother's hair. Arthur was immobile, some spell keeping him firmly in place.

"The great King Arthur brought to his knees by a witch, how…ironic." The witch patted Arthur's cheek, "This is only a fraction of my powers sweet brother; would you like to see more?" She confidently flicked her fingers, and one of the magical warriors holding Gwaine left arm moved into action. There was a grinding pop noise followed by a surprised yelp from Arthur's knight. Gwaine's face contorted in pain, his left shoulder was dislocated. The knight made more gasping breaths, trying to overcome the sudden pain.

"Enough Morgana! What do you want from me? Don't hurt them!" Arthur cried, watching Gwaine's pain ridden face. "You don't like my power Arthur?" Morgana pouted, but her eyes were smiling. "Please Morgana." Arthur said a little more urgently. He could not bear the thought of the other knights being hurt because of him. Morgana drew him away from his thoughts, "there is one thing you can do Arthur. Tomorrow, you will meet me at the river banks. Alone. You will meet me alone just north of the Great Waterfall, on the east bank. Do you agree?"

A thousand thoughts flew through Arthur's mind. Morgana was most definitely was setting him up, but could he risk it? He looked at Gwaine's pain filled face, at Leon pushed to the floor, the defeat in everyone's eyes. They would all die if he didn't agree. King Arthur nodded, "Tomorrow Morgana." The sly witch smirked, "How noble. Just remember to come alone Arthur; you don't want to see what I can do when I'm angry." The blonde shivered, magic was far too powerful.

All at once the warriors and Morgana disappeared into a cloud of smoke. For a while the knights remained still, stunned with the events that had occurred. Elyan went to Gwaine's side and helped him stand, trying to see how bad the damage to his arm was. Leon turned his intense gaze upon his king, "It is a trap, I cannot allow you to go tomorrow!" Gwaine's exasperated voice rose over Leon's, "Same here Princess! Morgana will kill you…you're self-sacrificing nature will not help anyone when you're dead."

"I will honor my word to the witch." Arthur said wearily, "you two stay here, Leon help me look for Merlin."


	8. Chapter 8

When Leon stumbled across Merlin he knew at once the manservant had a concussion. Blood pooled about the boy from a blow dealt to the back of his head. Leon was unsure of how severe the concussion would be, but he knew head injuries were usually critical. They had set him up covered in blankets close to the fire, and Leon himself had wrapped his head wound as best he could. None of them were skilled healers, but it would have to do for the moment. Gwaine had been firmly ordered by Arthur to set his arm with the dislocated shoulder in a sling. Elyan had helped the other knight, and now the two lay sleeping on the opposite side of the fire.

There had been a horribly tense silence for a long time after Morgana had disappeared. The knights had been ashamedly taken by surprise, something that happened-well never. They had all made a mistake, and now Merlin was incapacitated, and Arthur…

Leon glanced at his king; his eyes were clouded over with guilt, and there was an odd expression that Arthur was wearing. He looked distraught staring into the fire. His king held his knees tightly with trembling hands, and sported a slouched posture. He was covered in dirt and grime just like the rest of them, but it couldn't hide the shameful expression upon his face. Clearly Arthur blamed himself for both what happened, and Merlin's current situation. Blaming himself was clouding his judgment. There was no way Arthur was actually contemplating meeting up with Morgana; or was he? Would his guilt force him to fall into her trap? Leon shook his head wearily, it was clearly a trap. She was very clever playing on Arthur's emotions the way she had. Arthur was a strong leader, a strong warrior, but if there was one thing he was not good at it was understanding and deciphering emotions.

"You shouldn't play Morgana's tune Arthur." Lancelot whispered, as the knight also stared into the fire. He was no noble, no baron's son, and yet he sat beside Leon as his equal. Never would Leon have believed it possible, and yet he never believed Morgana could be evil.

"And what would you have me do?" Arthur asked quietly, so not to wake the others. His eyes never left the fire, but Leon could hear a familiar twist in Arthur's voice-he had made his mind. When Arthur had made a decision there was no swaying the young Pendragon, not even Merlin could change his mind. "I don't know Arthur honestly, but it isn't wise for you to go alone open arms to a-a witch. She is to powerful, what if she means to kill you?"

"If she meant to kill me why didn't she do it earlier? Witch or not, she is still Morgana." Arthur replied, his voice void of emotion. He couldn't truly believe that, Leon wondered. After tonight-Arthur was clearly making excuses for her. "Sister or not, she has the power to kill you Arthur!" Lancelot was right of course, but the look in Arthur's eyes was stubborn.

"Enough Lancelot." Leon said with a sigh, surprising both men. "Our king will go to her with or without our consent. Isn't that right Arthur?" His king's gaze was fixed upon him, his blue eyes shamefully agreeing. Lancelot shrugged, "Merlin's right you're a stubborn clotpole. You should take on of us with you." "She said to go alone." Arthur pointed out, his eyes still watching his oldest friend. "I can stay out of sight, and hide from her. Keep watch on you from a far." Lancelot insisted. Leon nodded, clearly agreeing with the other knight.

"I don't think she will be easily fooled." Arthur continued stubbornly, but Leon could tell Arthur was going to give in to Lancelot's demands. At least his king didn't completely trust Morgana, the knight thought bitterly. She had manipulated his emotions once; hopefully she wouldn't be able to control the blonde quite as easily next time. "Fine, tomorrow you will come with me Lancelot. And Leon, I am going to leave you in charge while we're away."


	9. Chapter 9

There were two things Merlin realized weakly, as he came around. One, wherever he was it was cold, with an underlying dampness that the boy did not recognize; and two, he could not remember what had happened to him. His eyes slowly blinked opened, and readjusted to the eerily green light that surrounded him. He could not place where he was; it was almost as if he were floating on solid ground. His head had a dull pain, but he was more worried at the*9+63 fact that he was lost. Dripping water, and the green light were the only thing he could focus on, everything else was clouded over mysteriously with fog. The warlock jumped to a sitting position when he felt a cold presence beside him.

"Merlin…"a familiar voice said softly to his left. Dimly a figure could be made out through the mist, it moved forward as if to touch him, but the boy jerked back not recalling if the person was friend or foe. "It's me Merlin." The voice whispered from the mist again, but with Merlin's muddled mind he could not focus on the familiarity of the voice. "I am a friend…we don't have much time…you have to trust me." A pale hand reached out of the mist and touched Merlin's arm; as if to show friendship.

"I know you. Show yourself!" Merlin said, surprised at how cold the touch was. The mist shifted slightly, revealing a girl wearing a long white gown. Long dark hair curled down over her shoulders, seaweed and shells intertwining with the locks. Her familiar green eyes smiled down, her pale lips upturning also into smile. "Merlin…"She whispered thoughtfully, her cold fingers interlacing with his own.

"Freya? How?" Merlin asked in surprise, he didn't care how. He could touch her, even see her. She placed a finger to his lips, silencing the warlock. "As I said we don't have much time. I can only keep your spirit here for so long."

"Where exactly are we?" Merlin asked looking about the mist; the dripping water becoming more and more prevalent; similar to that of a ticking clock. "My domain beneath the Lake, but before the Gates of Avalon. I am the Lady of the Lake Merlin, and I have summoned your spirit here, but time is ticking; and I have so much to tell you." She squeezed his hand tightly, "Trying times are coming for you and Arthur. Destiny herself has made a mistake, and only you can help fix it; but only with my help.. My powers within the Lake are surmountable only by Time herself; even you, the mighty Emrys cannot match my powers within the Lake of Avalon. I guide lost souls into Avalon, the bridge between life and death is my domain. My powers can only delay souls for so long, but it will buy some time. I am telling you this for a reason Merlin. When you awake, you need to remember…or else what Destiny has in store for you is lost."

The mist around Merlin was growing thicker, an-d Freya's chilled fingers were loosening their hold. She was slowly fading back into the mist. "Please Freya! Wait, you speak in riddles!" Her voice echoed in his ears, as the green light faded to darkness; "Remember the powers I hold only in the Lake Merlin!"


	10. Chapter 10

Merlin was sure he was coming too, he could feel the cool ground beneath him, and a chill breeze. He was unsure of where he was, but he could barely focus on anything other than the pain. There was a searing pain coming from the back of his head, and all his limbs felt heavy. His stomach felt extremely unsettled, and he rolled onto his side preparing to heave. His eyelids opened weakly allowing the morning sunlight in; and sending tendrils of pain through his head. Involuntarily Merlin hurled whatever he had eaten recently, his entire body shuddering uncontrollably. The vile taste of yesterday's breakfast left Merlin feeling weary, and horribly weak. Sitting up created a horrible wave of nausea to pass through the boy, but Gwaine was instantly by his side, a warm hand firmly holding him up.

Leon suddenly appeared beside the other knight, worry etching his features. The older man's lips moved, but Merlin could not focus on the words. Gwaine's hand tightened his hold on Merlin, "…he's ill Leon…" Gwaine's voice drifted about him, as Merlin winced at the loudness of it all. Gwaine's voice was urgent, so unlike the knight Merlin knew. Gwaine was never serious, right? Something was clearly wrong, the serving boy realized vaguely. Merlin searched about the empty camp, an odd feeling overwhelming the pain in his head. Something was most certainly wrong, but the boy couldn't place it. "…until they come back…" Leon's insistent tone sounded far away, but pressing in the back of Merlin's hazed mind.

The camp was quiet, the horses were all there, but everyone seemed to be missing. The emptiness of the camp was haunting Merlin. Where was everyone? Usually morning in the camp was busy with activity. Everyone getting ready for the day, Arthur making him do some ridiculous task. The odd sensation was becoming more noticeable."…Morgana's trick…" Leon's voice was insistently entering his thoughts. Usually he would be treating the horses, or cooking breakfast for the prat. If only he was home in Camelot! He would be eating a delicious breakfast of honeybuns that Arthur had not wanted. Then he would have to muck out the stables, if Arthur was in a bad mood, if not then he would probably be cleaning the king's ever messy room. Where had that stubborn blonde run off too? Suddenly that nauseating feeling returned to Merlin, he grasped Gwaine's hand tightly, trying to ward off the pain. "You ok?" Gwaine asked worriedly. Merlin nodded, "I'll be fine…where's Arthur?"

Gwaine and Leon exchanged glances, trying to avoid the question. It was Elyan who finally broke the silence as he entered the camp with firewood under his arms, "Him and Lancelot when to go meet up with Morgana, and hear whatever terms she has to offer." He dropped the kindling onto the fire, the flames growing taller, and letting off heat into the chilly morning. Elyan turned his dark eyes to Merlin, "She's planning something, I'm sure of it. She wants Arthur alone, but for what? Why couldn't she talk to him yesterday when we were at her mercy?" Utterly confused, Merlin shrugged; he could barely remember last night. Elyan was right however, and the pit in the bottom of the sorcerer's stomach was growing. Something was definitely wrong, but he couldn't focus on what was happening around him, how could he focus on helping Arthur?

"I think we should go after them." Leon said suddenly standing, "Whatever it is that's going to happen perhaps we can help. We never should have listened to Arthur." Elyan nodded, "I agree the two of them could be in danger." Gwaine was the only one who disagreed, he shook his head solemnly, and "We can't just leave Merlin here. He needs to get back to Camelot, look at him he's spacing out again."

"Am not." Merlin said tiredly watching the flames, their bickering was bothering his injured head. "We can't leave him here, and he can't get back to Camelot alone. You can't take him either Gwaine, what if Lancelot and Arthur really are in trouble? We'll need everyone's strength, its bad enough Percival didn't come with us. He should come with us, he can hide in the forest until we figure out what's going to happen."

Leon looked at Merlin hopefully, "Don't you agree Merlin?" The black haired boy nodded, "You'll just have to help me up, I feel a bit weak." Leon nodded, "Of course, we should leave everything here, come get it on our way back. The others must already have met up with her, time is important." Elyan tossed Gwaine his sword, "Just be careful with that arm of yours Gwaine, it's already bad enough." The ruffian nodded, buckling his sword, and helped Merlin stand.

Black dots swam across his head as he was lifted quickly to his feet. "Ugh…" He moaned, the forest floor tilting beneath his feet. "This is going to be a long walk." He said, holding onto Gwaine's good arm. Where exactly they were heading, and what they would find there Merlin wasn't sure; but it seemed the best course of action. Something was tugging him in the direction anyways; whether it be destiny, Leon's insistence, or just the bleary gut feelings of an injured man-Merlin was unsure.


	11. Chapter 11

Arthur stared at his sister wearily; she had an innocent aura about her as he once remembered her. Morgana's long black hair was combed, her dress a dark purple; one he remembered her wearing often back in Camelot. Her green eyes weren't as hard as the night before; all in all she looked like a completely different person. A simple girl similar in age to Arthur himself, and yet Arthur couldn't allow himself to believe this masquerade was for real. The enchantress was more formidable than meets the eye; and Arthur was attempting not to fall for her tricks.

Morgana was a witch. She had shown her true colors the night before, displaying her magic, attacking his knights, and taunting him. Everything about her had been evil; magic itself was evil wasn't it? Perhaps it was the powers she held that corrupted her? The king was unsure why his sister had turned her back on both him and his father, a betrayal still raw; though he would never admit it. Arthur had loved her, they had grown up together; and Uther had adored her. His father had always been giving her new jewelry, new dresses, sneaking her sweets when they were children. Morgana had definitely been the favorite. So why had she betrayed them for that blonde witch Morgause?

"Arthur, I am glad you came." She said smiling, it was a different smile than the night before. She looked genuinely happy to see her brother. It reminded the king of when he returned from hunting, she would wait for him on the steps in front of the palace, smiling when he rode up. He nodded briskly, trying to swipe the memory from his mind.

The two stood beside the Royal River; a river that flowed right outside Camelot's walls; the place where Arthur and Morgana had learned to swim together. It was deep in the middle, and had strong currents especially in the spring when the mountain snows melted. "Do you remember this place Arthur?" The witch asked now, watching him intently. The blonde shrugged, trying to evade the question; of course he recognized it, even ten years later.

When Morgana was eight and Arthur was seven they had wandered away from Camelot to go swimming. Leon had been with them, the ever diligent knight; and the two children had attempted to lose the "no fun" teenage knight. It was one of the first days of summer, and the two kids hadn't wanted to be in the dreary walls of Camelot any longer. They had convinced Uther to allow them to go swimming, a thing the two often did in the summers. It was easy to lose Leon in the woods, especially because he wasn't a natural horse rider as the two. They had come specifically to these banks because of the tall tree that they would climb, and jump into the river. It was a local spot that all the children would use. This day was different, it was early summer, and the river was still wild from the spring rains and melting snow; but that hadn't stopped a stubborn Arthur and Morgana. Arthur shivered, remembering the cold water as he attempted to reach Morgana…

"You saved me from drowning." Morgana said softly, "I remember the day like yesterday…Leon had been very upset with us. And you had actually risked the river to come after me."

"What does this have to do with anything Morgana? I didn't come here to talk about the past. Things have changed, you have changed." Arthur was weary of whatever games she was playing. He wanted to believe that she had brought him here to talk of coming home, letting go of this claim on the throne, and say she had been enchanted; that this magic she held wasn't hers.

"I am here to help your kingdom Arthur." She said meaningfully, "I know the troubles that have been aching the kingdom. Other lands attempting to wage war on one side; disease racing through Camelot on the other; the older lords not trusting a new young king on the inside; it is all ruining you. And then of course there is the situation of magic trying to return. Camelot is plagued with many troubles, and you are at the center of it."

Arthur wasn't sure how she knew all that she did; perhaps she was just making assumptions? The fact that Morgana knew was a little unnerving, if she knew what about other kingdoms? The weakness of his kingdom at the moment would ultimately be his downfall; there was no doubt others would come and attempt to overthrow him. Camelot was to weak right now to deal with outsiders, he would surely fail. His kingdom was sick, his lord's weak in loyalty and trust. How could he hope to fix it all? He ran a tired hand through his blonde hair, "and how could you help me Morgana?"

She reached for him a gesture of a hug, an innocent smile on her face. "To have your best interest in heart again Arthur." Arthur was unsure if he should return the gesture; this was Morgana…before he realized Arthur was embraced by her. It felt good, a reassuring embrace by someone he loved. A warm feeling of comfort raced through Arthur, a feeling of remembrance. Morgana had always been there for him in the past; it was as if nothing had changed. "You have been so stressed Arthur, I can see the weariness behind your eyes. You need to rest."

And then the deceived king felt it. Intense pressure was forming in his lower side; pure pain rushing to his head causing his knees to buckle. Morgana held him tightly; her face close to his still embracing him- understanding suddenly dawning on Arthur. "You saved me once from these very waters, and now I will save you from the burdens of Camelot." Her innocent smile contorted evilly, she grinned at him, gave a light shove- and then he was under the chilly water. He had been fooled in his moment of emotional weakness.


	12. Chapter 12

Lancelot cried out to Arthur as if he was in pain himself, and watched as his king was pushed mercilessly into the river. Morgana smirked her eyes raking over him, as if unsurprised he had been there. She had known all along, that he had been there watching the two converse; and yet the sorceress hadn't done anything to him. He shook with rage as he raced out of the trees that had sheltered him, he would have to deal with the witch later-Arthur needed him. He looked to the opposite shores again to be sure she wouldn't attack him, the temptress was gone.

He had warned Arthur, hadn't he? How could he be so stupid, one did not simply trust Morgana, especially after everything that had happened! He had never known Arthur to fall so willingly into a trap. Why was his judgment so clouded? It was true, the king had been different since they left Camelot…but that was no excuse.

Lancelot searched frantically about the river, watching as his friend submerged in the middle of the river. He was being dragged away, pulled by the current of the waters; he was attempting but failing to swim to shore. His pale face scrunched in both pain and concentration. Lancelot waved to him, calling his name loudly, and the king's strength was most certainly deteriorating. The blonde head disappeared beneath the cold water once more.

The knight had to reach the king before the river ended in the lake, there would be the small falls; and if Arthur went over there would be a chance of him getting crushed by the rocks. Lancelot sprinted along the rocky shore line, before finally leaping into the river. He landed hard on the rocks beneath the water, bruising his knees painfully; but he didn't notice. Arthur needed him more than ever. He waded out further, until the freezing water started to drag him as well. He could see Arthur again, not far from him now, but not close enough. Lancelot started to swim, his strong arms carrying closer to the blonde; who by the looks of it was unconscious. He could see the falls now; fear began to creep into the back of his mind. Would they survive if they went over?

At long last Lancelot finally snatched onto Arthur's drenched tunic, he yanked pulling the dead weight close to him. Arthur was most certainly unconscious. Lancelot couldn't look at him; he was pale, too pale for his liking. He focused on getting the two to shore, but as strong as he was Lancelot couldn't swim against the tide while trying to hold onto his king. The falls were approaching ever closer, the rocks beneath him becoming more and more jagged, and the current becoming more and more frantic as it pulled him along. So, he decided to move sideways instead of away from the falls. He could hear the water crashing around him now, but he remained calm, he was a knight of Camelot after all.

A large wave crashed into the strong knight, sending him under; luckily he didn't let go of Arthur's still form. He breathed painfully, water entering his lungs; he submerged coughing; water leaving a burning sensation in his nose and chest. And then he saw it; a large dead tree hanging over the water; its thick branches hopefully strong enough to hold the two men. Lancelot didn't have time for other options, he could see over the falls now, the lake beyond, and the sandy shores beside it.

"Lancelot!" he heard the familiar cry of Leon somewhere distantly, but he didn't acknowledge it. He needed to get to the branch. He moved closer to it at an alarming rate; if he missed the branch who knew what would happen? In one great push he heaved himself and Arthur towards the tree, and latched one of his strong hands around the rough wood. He had made it, and Arthur too; but there was no way he could lift Arthur's dead weight out of the water on his own.

He looked over the falls, sighing in relief; the lake itself looked so serene; and yet minutes ago it was deadly. Lancelot glanced towards the shore, Leon, Elyan, and Gwaine stood with Merlin worrying looks about their face. "Come on!" Lancelot called loudly, to be heard over the crashing water. Leon stepped out into the water, balancing carefully on the wet rocks, one hand steadying himself with the dead tree. Lancelot couldn't feel the pain in his hands from the tree, but he knew as soon as he was on shore his hands would definitely be raw. The adrenaline coursing through his body was probably the only thing that kept he and Arthur attached to the dead tree. It felt like hours before Leon finally reached out and pulled Arthur to a safe rock, and tried to gently pull him to shore. Without haste Lancelot, with what little strength he still had, pulled himself along the tree before finally reaching the safe rock. He let go of the terse wood; his hands throbbing with pain. It took him little time to reach the shore; and when he finally sunk down onto hard ground he started laughing.

Elyan placed a warm hand on his back, "You O.K?" Lancelot nodded, "Never thought that a river could be so scary; and we have faced far worse things." He shook as goose bumps formed; a cold breeze swept through the group of men, the river was colder than he had expected. His fellow knight tossed him the warm red cloak of Camelot, and he wrapped it tightly about his wet body. "How is he?" Lancelot asked suddenly sober from his earlier adrenaline rush.

"What happened?" Leon demanded harshly, his eyes glazed over with worry. He hovered about Arthur; his side was gushing blood from the puncture wound Morgana had dealt him. How deep the witch had stabbed Arthur, Lancelot was unsure, but by the looks of his pallor he wasn't ok. The cold water wasn't helping much either…

"Morgana, she stabbed him with a steel blade. We tried to warn him…I…I don't understand why he would listen to her?" Lancelot suddenly demanded; half angry with himself and half angry with his injured king. Leon shrugged, "Let's get to the shore down there and make a fire, Elyan help me with him. We have to get a fire started."

Lancelot looked to Gwaine who held a worried look about him, Merlin stood beside him oddly distant, an odd look about his face. "He's always stubborn." Gwaine said quietly, when only he and Merlin remained on the upper shore beside the falls. Lancelot nodded, worry eating at him. Arthur was bleeding horribly, still…and the water. They needed to get him back to Camelot; but even a day's ride wouldn't help him now- would anything?

"Merlin are you ok?" Lancelot asked, the dark haired boy looked almost lost. Merlin nodded, and rubbed his forehead, "Just sick is all." Lancelot glanced at Gwaine, the silent question being asked. Merlin went ahead of the two knights down to the lakeside, following after the trail Elyan and Leon had created.

"He has a bad concussion…he's been odd all day. He said he feels like everything is all distant; I think it's a bad one. I don't even think he realizes what is happening; you know if he did he would've been with Arthur as soon as we dragged him from the river." Gwaine said softly, watching his friend descend. Lancelot nodded, it all made sense now. Merlin's distant look, his odd attitude and Gwaine was right. Merlin never left Arthur's side, he would be fretting. Lancelot just wished he kept his blissfulness before things took a turn for the worst, which always seemed to happen with the king.

"Come quickly!" Elyan yelled to the three from the bottom, urgency lacing his tone. Fear entered the two knights, and they hurried down the rest of the way leaving Merlin to slowly meander down alone.


	13. Chapter 13

Leon looked to Elyan worriedly, as Arthur groaned again. They had made it to the shore safely, but Arthur only seemed to be getting worse. The entire make shift bandage was covered in the king's blood. The king's face was a deathly gray color, and his breathing sounded horribly labored. It only made Leon more nervous when Arthur didn't wake up the entire way down to the lake. He was dying, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Leon started to make a fire, when Elyan drew his attention, "hey! Leon he's waking up!" The older knight wasn't sure if that was a good thing or bad, part of him was already resigned to Arthur's fate. Sadly enough he had seen other men die of wounds with less blood loss and still die. Leon shivered, a cold wind brushing across the lake; perhaps he was just being pessimistic.

"Arthur! Arthur…can you hear me?" Elyan said, he squeezed the king's hand as another bought of pain tore through the blonde's body. His eyes squeezed shut tightly, and his hand weakly attempted to grasp Elyan's. Arthur gasped before opening his eyes, "I…hear you." Leon was dismayed by the look of Arthur's glazed over eyes. He sounded too weak, and looked too fragile to be the Arthur they all knew. Leon had seen Arthur hurt before. He had seen him on the brink of death, and yet there was something frighteningly scarier this time. He had seen him when he'd been bitten in by the Questing Beast, wasting away in bed. Leon had seen him wounded more times than he could count, and yet this was different. Arthur seemed almost calm at the moment, just looking at the sky. He was simply peaceful, not laughing, not yelling, not brooding, just so peaceful. It frightened Leon more than anything to see Arthur so…out of character. Elyan looked just as worried, they hadn't even had time to build a fire, and the wounded king was starting to shiver ever so slightly.

"How do you feel?" Leon asked quietly, not allowing himself to sound nervous. At first Arthur didn't answer, Leon half thought he hadn't heard him, until at last weakly Arthur replied, "Tired." One simple word meant so many things to knights out on mission. It meant, lets camp for the night, or I'm homesick. But today it meant that Arthur, his king; knew he was dying.

Elyan smiled painfully aware of the situation, "Your tired from sleeping the whole way down here? Leon and I had to carry you all the way." Arthur nodded, a small smirk appearing on his lips. "A king gets lazy…from time to time." He coughed once, blood coating his teeth. Leon nodded to Elyan thinking the same thing. The younger knight looked up the hill they had climbed looking for their other companions, and not seeing them. "Come quickly!" he yelled loudly to the top, hoping the others would understand the current situation.

Leon held Arthur's head in his lap, pain filling his heart. He had watched Arthur grow, he had seen him become a man; a good man. He was a great leader. "Arthur stay awake." Leon urged, no longer caring about keeping pressure on his wound. There was no point, Morgana had dealt her target well. The knight was positive she had punctured something important, otherwise there wouldn't be so much blood.

"I…I am." Arthur wearily said, "you know…I was starting to trust her-Morgana." Leon sighed, she had betrayed him, again. "She wanted you to think like that, to lure you in." The king attempted to weakly nod, "I know…I just hoped." There was an odd sorrow in his voice that Leon had never heard before, and the knight was sure if he was in the right frame of mind Arthur would never admit something so personal like that. Arthur had fallen silent when the others had finally stumbled down the hill in a hurry.

Gwaine took the sight in painfully, Arthur was not going to magically heal himself out of this one. Leon's face told it all, and the pallor of the king's face matching against the blood dribbling down his chin. Lancelot grabbed Arthur's other hand tightly, "I did not save you from that river just for you to die Arthur." The king's eyes had been closed, but he peeked his blue eyes open at the sound of a new voice. His breath rattled in his chest as he replied slowly, "I am grateful…the water was quite cold." Lancelot looked worriedly at Leon, "There is nothing we can do?" Leon nodded, remaining silent.

"Surely, there is something." Gwaine suddenly insisted to Arthur's left dropping to his side, by Elyan. His eyes watched Arthur intently waiting for him to say something. The king only changed the subject, "I want you to take care of Gwen…she means so much…" He coughed, and Gwaine hurriedly interrupted him, "There is no need, you will live through this don't be a Princess!" The brown haired knight sounded horribly worried, pain coming through with each word. "Please…and Merlin…he is Ok?"

Leon suddenly remembered the black haired servant. He looked about, Merlin should be beside him; even in the state he was in. Perhaps he wouldn't understand what was going on, but Arthur needed him just as the rest of the knights. He too, was part of the brotherhood.

The older knight caught sight of him not far off, down by the water banks. To his surprise Merlin's hand was in the water, a golden glow coming from the waves that lapped about his ankle. Magic, Leon thought frantically. The black haired servant turned, and caught Leon's gaze; he looked…normal. His eyes no longer glazed over, no distant gaze. Recognition suddenly passed across his face, and he jumped forward from his sitting position by the water. He ran hurriedly, across the beach towards them. Had Leon really just seen what he thought he did? Magic?

His thoughts were driven away by Gwaine suddenly leaning forward, "Arthur! Arthur!" Leon looked down, Arthur's blue eyes were staring up at him hauntingly. They were empty, no longer filled with life.


	14. Chapter 14

Merlin was drawn to the water, whether because he was thirsty or for other reasons he couldn't remember. As soon as the warlock touched the cool water to his lips, the fog around his mind disappeared slowly leaving only a dull pain. Some unknown force urged him more, making his legs move on their own accord; and he knelt in the shallow water of the lake. The water surrounded him, leaving a warm feeling of safety despite how chillingly cold the waves about his knees. He closed his eyes in peaceful bliss; until a loud voice echoed through his still aching head.

"Merlin!" Freya's loud insistent voice echoed through his head. The warlock unintentionally hissed, the pain piercing through him once more. "What have you done? Or not done!" Freya called again, her voice sounded angered and worried, "Open your eyes and look at me!" The black haired boy did as told, and found her reflection staring back at him through the rippling waters. He held his head in a pain as another intense pain coursed through his head. What had happened? He remembered the fog, the horrible feeling in his stomach, but what…

"I am healing you Merlin." Freya said more softly, as the pain in his head slowly receded. "I warned you. I told you the consequences would be severe." Merlin reached out to the water, she was real; everything she was saying echoed through his mind. Her voice was soothing now, helping to fight away the rest of the fog and pain that remained from his concussion. Slowly he began to piece together his memories.

The fight with Arthur, blacking out, the dream of Freya, Leon's worried eyes watching him, Gwaine guiding him through the forest. Then he remembered, the reason; Arthur had gone to meet Morgana. Freya's eyes watched him intently from the water, "you can hear it Merlin. We may be too late." She was right; he did hear it now, the low beating. It sounded like the waves against the shore; but Merlin knew better. His tie to Arthur was deeper than friendship, deeper than magic, deeper than destiny itself. And then all at once, the noise ceased, the beating disappeared against the cold wind that carried across the water. Merlin turned away from Freya, his eyes finding his friends huddled on the beach. Leon was staring at him, a mixture of surprise and pain washing his features. And then he was up and running, splashing the water about him-he needed to get to Arthur. Time seemed to slow as he dropped on his knees beside the knights.

"Merlin…" Lancelot whispered; he grabbed the boys arm before he could reach for Arthur. Tears formed in the serving boy's eyes, Arthur was dead. His half lidded blue eyes stared off distantly, his face as white as the clouds above him, and he was still. So horribly still, Merlin shivered; he had seen death before-but this. This was different. Merlin grabbed Arthur's limp hand; the coldness of his skin was overwhelming. "Wake up Prat." Merlin said weakly, a pained gasp escaped his lips. His tears suddenly started to fall, but he was unashamed. He had failed Destiny, he had failed himself, but most importantly he had failed his best friend.

"Please." He whispered. His grasp tightened on his friend's hand. He hadn't even been able to say he was sorry for fighting, sorry for not protecting him, sorry for everything. There had to be something he could do, something to fix this. He couldn't bring people back from the dead with his magic. He didn't know what to do; but he couldn't sit there and do nothing. Arthur couldn't remain dead, he needed the help of the old religion. Then it clicked, Freya. What had she said? He glanced towards the lake. It was the Lake, the Gates of Avalon below; perhaps…just maybe she could help. She had healed him after all.

"Help me." Merlin said suddenly looking at the men about him. He wiped the tears from his eyes, "Help me." They looked at him confused. "We have to get him to the water." Gwaine and Elyan exchanged odd looks. "He's dead, Merlin," Elyan said slowly. Leon suddenly nodded, his pain filled eyes watching the warlock. "The lake has magic. I saw it heal Merlin." Leon said quietly, he gestured the others to grab onto the king; and slowly they carried him to the water. "Magic…it can bring people back?" Gwaine thought, aloud. "Perhaps." Lancelot said, Merlin could almost hear his friends thoughts; Are you willing to show your powers? He had to be ready, he had to save Arthur, he had to save the future he would one day build.


	15. Chapter 15

Leon knew the water had special properties, he had seen Merlin glowing in the water…it was magical. He hoped beyond all else that the magical lake could do something to help Arthur, even if magic was outlawed that didn't mean it was bad, right? It had healed Merlin after all, if all magic was evil why would it help someone? He was a little skeptical of the idea that nothing logical could bring someone back from the dead-but magic wasn't logical. There had been an immortal army after all. He had thought after that situation he would not be frightened again by magic or the supernatural, after all what is scarier than an invincible enemy?

But when the water in the lake began to glow golden about them, terror seized the knight. He was horribly afraid of the magic as the water began to change from the icy chill to a warm soothing temperature. He would be lying if he said that he was not afraid when a girl emerged from the middle of the lake. She was an enchantress, perhaps just like Morgana?

The other knights around him were nervous as well, all except Merlin looked unnerved, god forbid-even afraid. As she approached Leon realized she was walking on the lake, with each step a golden glow formed; the same as that which now surrounded them; the same golden light that healed Merlin's concussion. The girl stopped not far from them, and looked down at them pityingly, her eyes wrought with sympathy. Finally she looked to Merlin and addressed him, "I warned you Merlin." The skinny boy started to protest, his voice cracking with emotion, "I know Freya! I understand now, but we have to do something…I have to fix this and I know you have the power to help me."

Leon looked at the two in confusion, how did Merlin know her? What was going on? His eyes caught Lancelot's who just nodded; clearly Leon was missing some vital information about the serving boy. "What would you have me to Merlin? I have power within the Lake, that is all." Freya replied gently. Merlin shook with emotion, "You told me before you guide the souls of the dead to Avalon. There has to be something!" Understanding dawned on the knight, this girl was dead. She had magic, but only within this lake, she was nothing like Morgana. Leon had never really given the afterlife thought, but he had heard others speak of such ideas. Ideas that he thought were nonsense, until now.

"There is one thing I can do for him, the rest will be up to you and these knights." Her eyes caught Leon's, and hope rose in his chest; "I can keep his soul on this side of the Gates for a certain amount of time. There is but one thing that can help Arthur now, and you are already familiar with it. An image began to form in the water in front of them; it showed a stone cup, The Cup of Life. Leon shivered, remembering the immortal army; it was evil. As if reading his thoughts Freya continued, "The Cup of Life can be used for good, knights. As magic, if it falls in the wrong hands it is evil, but it can be used for good. This is the only thing that can bring Arthur back."

"The Cup demands a price." Merlin said softly. The girl's smile widened, "Indeed it does. I have told you this is Destiny's mistake, she will aid you. She must atone for her mistakes, I do not know how but she will help."

"How long do we have to find it?" The girl's smile faltered, "I can only give you two weeks Merlin. After that Arthur's soul will pass through the Gates. He has earned his place in Avalon, he deserves to pass on. It will be a tough journey Merlin, the Cup has been given back to the Old Religion. They have charged it to a man with many names, a man who cannot leave his charge, he protects it both from the evil and the good. The Old Religion deemed it fit he guard it from all those who are unworthy to use it, to protect mankind. He will not willingly give up the Cup. He is a trickster Merlin, beware." Her eyes searched the group of men, "You knights will help him on this quest, to save the future of not just your king, but Camelot?"

This was the only way, to use magic. Leon wasn't completely against magic to begin with (it was supposed to be evil), but it was against the law. He shook his head; Arthur needed him despite what the law said-besides Arthur was the law. He would help Merlin, he would find this cup, and he would bring his friend back.

"I'm in." Leon announced loudly, the other knights turning to him in surprise. Perhaps they were more hesitant than about magic than he was. Couldn't they see this was the only way to bring Arthur back from the dead? The girl was right, if they were to protect Camelot's future from Morgana, Arthur had to be alive. She would ruin the kingdom, the people, everything they had all worked for. "Me too." Lancelot finally said. "I guess if this is the only way…" Gwaine said slowly. Elyan nudged Gwaine in his newly healed arm, "Arthur needs us is what he is trying to say."

"Good. Now as I have said the Old Religion holds the Cup now, and you need someone with a great knowledge of the Old Religion to find it. You are still learning Merlin, and the Great Dragon cannot help you where you are headed. I know of someone who can help you, and will help you to redeem her soul. You may not trust her, or want the help she has to offer; but to succeed in your mission you need her." Freya raised her left hand, and gestured towards the water. The water where she gestured bubbled intensely, sending ripples dancing across the calm lake. Freya made a grunt of effort, and then a thin form emerged from the water.

The water dissipated, a translucent face stared back at the knights and Merlin. She was a ghost, Leon realized vaguely. Her body was just barely visible in the sunlight; and though translucent her intense blue eyes looked as real as the men that stood beside him.

"No." Merlin suddenly said loudly, pulling the other knights from their daze. "I cannot accept her help." Merlin glanced at the ghost angrily aware of the blue eyes upon him. Freya sighed, "I told you she can help and she will. She has motive, Merlin. There is no greater curse than not being able to rest beyond the Gates of Avalon. Nimueh must redeem her soul to the Old Religion to be accepted beyond. She knows the Old Religion as well as anyone; and deep down you know you need her."

Merlin groaned, "I know, but she tried to kill me and Arthur!" Freya nodded, "Yes, but sometimes one must look beyond another's character if they are to succeed in life. You need help, and she is willing to offer it." "Fine." Merlin huffed.

"Good. Now, I must take Arthur's body with me; with his body close to his soul I can keep him on this side of the Gates." Freya said happily, she snapped her fingers once, and Arthurs body suddenly was gone. "You, must be getting on your way, Destiny is very impatient to fix her mistakes. Oh, and Merlin; two weeks that is all." She leaned forward and kissed the serving boy on the cheek, "Good luck to you all."


	16. Chapter 16

For a long time after the knights had made camp they sat in awkward silence as Merlin made a stew over the fire. Few words had been exchanged since their strange encounter with the enchantress of the lake, and many of them were lost in their deep thoughts. The ghost was sitting just outside the ring of light the fire gave off, it was easier to see her glowing form in the darkness; and she watched them all quietly.

"How do you know the girl?" Leon said, finally asking the question that was all on their minds. Merlin turned handed each of them a bowl of his stew, "It's a long story." Leon frowned, "We have a long night ahead of us." There was no doubt in the knight's mind that Merlin had magic. If he truly knew the girl in the lake it was because of some form of magic, and he clearly knew the ghost they now traveled with…but how? The only logical thing could be magic.

"Are you a sorcerer Merlin?" Gwaine asked quietly, his eyes fixed on the bowl of stew. "Even if he was, he wouldn't have to tell us. We trust him, don't we? He has always been our friend, magic shouldn't matter." Lancelot said, looking at all the knights before him, "even if he had magic he isn't evil is he?"

"He does have a right to tell us. It is against the law." Gwaine said again, "Are you a sorcerer?" Lancelot stood now and growled, "Gwaine-"

"You knew! You knew Lancelot! I can see it in your eyes, and you didn't tell anyone? Magic is dangerous, all of us could have been in jeopardy!" Gwaine was suddenly on his feet angrily accusing the other knight.

Throughout the entire encounter, Leon had watched the dark haired boys face. Every emotion that flickered across his features held guilt, sadness, and something else he couldn't place. But he knew, Leon knew the boy had magic. His reaction said it all, even if the boy didn't have too. "Enough, sit down you too." Leon said with authority, "If only Arthur could see you acting so childish." The two younger knights looked at him in surprise, and obeyed quieting, thought he could see the anger still smoldering in Gwaine's eyes.

The older knight stood, "Now Merlin, answer truthfully are you a sorcerer?" Merlin looked afraid for a moment, perhaps he was wondering if the knights would condemn him to death? Then he also stood beside Leon, a defiant look replacing the look of fear, "No. I was born of magic." Gwaine was suddenly on his feet, "I told you! He has been lying to us Leon!" He was shouting now, and if Elyan hadn't held him back probably would have tackled Merlin on the spot. He was attempting to get away from Elyan when Leon's voice cut through commotion, "Enough!" Gwaine stopped resisting, and sat down angrily, "Don't you see? Magic is evil?"

"Not all magic." Lancelot said wearily from his seat by the fire. He sat almost casually, but he had his sword out on his lap now, perhaps preparing to defend Merlin if need be. Gwaine, as well of the rest of the knights understood the silent threat, but chose to ignore it.

Leon looked again at Merlin, "Born of magic? How can that be?" Merlin looked at his feet nervously, "I am a creature of the old religion, I was simply born with it. I am not a sorcerer, I do not have the choice to have magic or not. If all magic was evil, would I be trying to save Arthur? Would I have been by his side all these years?" He looked at Leon again almost pleadingly, "All of you are my friends, and I understand the prejudice against magic…it is for this reason here I haven't told you." His eyes met Gwaine's now, "If I was evil why would I have befriended all of you? Why would I have stayed in Camelot, where it was the most dangerous place to have magic? Because you are all my family Giaus, Gwen, you guys, Arthur, everyone; I would never have harmed anyone! I have protected people more times than I can count. So no Gwaine, magic is not just evil."

…...

Merlin huffed, his speech finally over; he looked at Gwaine who wouldn't meet his eye. Out of all the knights sitting about him, he didn't think it would be Gwaine who acted this badly against his reveal. Gwaine was one of his best friends, and perhaps the prejudice on magic was far stronger than the friendship he and Gwaine had.

He felt a large warm hand rest upon his shoulder, "Merlin, magic may be against the law; but you are right, magic or not you are still our friend. You have proven yourself time and time again to me, and the others." The boy looked at Leon in surprise, he was the knight Merlin feared would have the hardest time accepting magic. He was the oldest, a knight in training during the Great Purge, and an avid law abider. "Thanks." He said almost sheepishly.

"Now that we have established that, sit. Being your friends we have to hear your story. As I said we have a long night ahead of us." And so Merlin told them. He talked of a few times he saved Arthur's life, how he was a dragon lord, of Morgana, he talked of how a few times he came close to his secret being revealed, he told the story of Freya, and finally he talked of his and Arthur's destiny. He told them of Arthur's ability to unite all of Albion, how he would be the greatest king, and how Merlin was supposed to protect not only Arthur, but the future he would build. The one thing Merlin had conveniently left out was the story of Nimueh, she was silently thankful in the corner listening to every word. Merlin was sure Leon had not forgotten her, but he did not mention it. Perhaps the older knight figured Merlin would tell them it in his own time.

It was a surprising story to all, Merlin knew as he watched their faces. And finally, when he was finished late in the night, he felt oddly relieved. Others knew his secret now, it was a weight being lifted from his shoulders. Even if they didn't agree, or didn't accept his magic, they knew. All but Arthur, but when he saved the king, he would tell him. It would be over, no more hiding, no more sneaking. It would be out in the open.

"That explains all the miracles, and odd happenings, doesn't it?" Elyan finally said with a small laugh. "Yea. I suppose it does." Leon said thoughtfully, he glanced at the silent ghost and then at Merlin. He nodded, as if reading Merlin's mind. "When we save Arthur you will tell him." Gwaine said quietly, "his judgment is law." The knight stood, readying to go to bed, when Leon stopped him. "Gwaine, I have decided our course of action."

In Arthur's stead Leon had always taken the role as leader. He was oldest, and Arthur's right hand man. Leon was most certainly the leader for now. "We cannot leave the people in Camelot sick and dying. Not with Morgana on her way. They must be warned. Elyan and Lancelot will go to Elador and retrieve this cure for the people. It isn't far off, and you must hurry back. Do not mention Arthur, and warn the people. Prepare Camelot for war. Merlin will draw out a picture of the herb you'll be getting. Gwaine and I will go on with Merlin and the ghost to complete this quest." Gwaine was about to protest when Leon held up his hand silencing the other knight, "Clearly you have to accept Merlin for who he is. The best way I believe is for exposure to his…magic. If I can be accepting, surely you can find it in your heart Gwaine. Prepare to head out in the morning."


	17. Chapter 17

Merlin guided the Elyan and Lancelot in the direction of his mother's hut, hoping that she would be able to guide them in the direction of the Nights Bane. It would be two more days until they reached Elador, but they would ride through the night. He hoped that they would make it in time to warn Camelot of Morgana's imminent arrival. Whether she brought an army to take over Camelot, or she came alone to claim the throne, Elyan and Lancelot would warn them.

And so the two other knights departed in the morning, leaving the other companions to uncomfortable silence as they cleaned up the campsite. Merlin constantly kept glancing at Gwaine, trying to read his emotions on the situation, but to no avail. The knight remained silent, his eyes never meeting Merlin's. The black haired boy had expected such reactions, perhaps even more harsh treatment- but not from Gwaine. There had to be some underlying issue with magic that his friend held.

"Who is it that we seek?" Leon asked suddenly, when the horses were all saddled up and ready to go. Merlin simply shrugged, Freya had spoken in riddles. Nimueh finally spoke, her voice ominously low, like a wisp in the wind, "The man who holds many faces, far to the north." Leon was startled by her sudden speech, having nearly forgotten about the ghost.

"Many faces but no name?" Gwaine said wearily. She nodded, "No. He has many names as well, and he is a trickster. The ancient people of the distant dessert called him Set, God of Chaos and Darkness. To the North in the cold lands he has taken to the name of Loki." Leon snorted, "A god? And what name is it he has here? I have never heard of such names, or even of this person."

Nimueh smiled thinly, "People decide to call those with powers gods when they cannot explain things. May it be only magic, powerful magic; not everyone understands the old religion in the different regions of the world. Here where the Old Religion once ruled is where all the so called gods have taken rise. Their powers all come from here, the source of magic."

"So this man is only a sorcerer?" Merlin asked. Nimueh nodded, "Indeed. But don't let that fool you Merlin. You may be the old and powerful Emrys, but there are others within the Old Religion that have been practicing for centuries before you."

"Where can we find this man?" Gwaine asked, mounting his horse, the others following in suit. "He is little less than a man now. He has become a creature, a dark creature, magic has consumed him. Not long ago he was banished by the other sorcerers of the North. His treachery and mischief finally caught up to him. They forced him to return to this land to pay for his crimes. For a while he remained here undetected by all those in the Old Religion. Perhaps it was in his nature to act the way he does; creating chaos everywhere he goes. The Old Religion deemed it fit they entrap him, and so they locked him in a cave far from where he can do anyone harm. He cannot leave; he must atone for his sins. And so he was chosen to guard the cup, always protecting it, always vigilant. But we must beware, he has two creatures of his making guarding the cup as well; one a giant serpent, the other a shaggy beast they call Fenrir; both dangerous in their own way."

"So you're saying we have to battle magic against our steel?" Leon said doubtfully. "You have Merlin, and you cannot lose faith. Your king and future depends on it." Nimueh said reassuringly her hand touched Merlin's, "Emrys will find out just how powerful he truly is on this quest. The dawn of Albion is on the rise."

Merlin pulled his hand away from her cold touch. There was something about Nimueh he didn't like, he could never trust her- she had after all tried to kill him and Giaus. All this kindness had to be an act, this was not the same person he had met before. She was always planning something evil-"Not this time Merlin. I want my redemption." She whispered as if reading his thoughts.

The four set out, heading for the long journey that awaited them. Merlin looked back over the water once; finally realization hitting him that Arthur was truly gone. He wasn't in the lead of the line, he wasn't going to make him take care of the horses when he was hungry, he wasn't going to bicker with Gwaine, and he wasn't going to lie next to Merlin at night and lightly snore. He paused for a minute making a silent promise to his friend, who remained somewhere below the surface of the water.


End file.
